<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Time by tortxrra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729830">Next Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra'>tortxrra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader is a tsundere, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Tsunderes, but they really don't, i promise they REALLY want to have sex with him, masturbation mention, so they act like they hate rei, they're somewhere backstage after a live so yeah sure, yeah sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “i’ll leave it at that today, but one day i’ll help myself to all of you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anzu/Sakuma Rei, Sakuma Rei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what's up sluts, it's ya girl, uhhhh undeadp.</p>
<p>this was inspired by a a line from this week's episode of "my next life as a villainess: all roads lead to doom!" which is really good and you guys should all watch it :)</p>
<p>i have another rei piece in wip hell that Actually has sex so maybe that'll see the light of day someday.</p>
<p>reader doesn't have to be anzu in this (my enstars oc isn't an anzu stand-in but is still in the production course because i do What I Want) but they can be anzu if that tickles your fancy. or they can be your oc, or yourself, whatever you wanna do.</p>
<p>have fun ya nasties</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the worst experience you’ve ever had. Sakuma Rei’s mouth is on yours and his hands are on your body, his hard dick is pressed against your soaked panties and you hate every minute of it. You thought he’d taste like the tomato juice he’s always drinking (why did you even think about what he would taste like? It’s not as if you ever wanted to kiss him) but instead he tastes <i>good</i>. You can faintly taste the mint of his toothpaste but it’s more than that; it’s <i>him</i> and he tastes wonderful.</p>
<p>And <i>fuck</i>, it should be illegal for someone’s hands to feel so good on your heated skin. He hasn’t taken his gloves off and the feeling of the leather on your body makes your head spin, makes you wonder what that leather would feel like inside you. You moan at the thought and he <i>laughs</i> at you, the bastard, so you bite his lip in retaliation. But that just makes <i>him</i> moan and the sound is so delicious you almost come right then and there, which only fuels your anger.</p>
<p>Why does he smell so good? He’s sweaty from performing on stage under the hot lights, and the scent mixes with his cologne to create an addictive cocktail that you could get drunk on. You want to press your nose into the crook of his neck and inhale until you pass out--Jesus, are you some kind of animal in heat? What’s with you? Why are you so desperate to be touched by him, to touch him in return, all of a sudden?</p>
<p>Why are you so much more worked up than you’ve ever been when you’re moaning into your pillow and fucking yourself on your fingers to thoughts of him marking your neck with love bites and ruining you?</p>
<p>It’s different now because <i>Sakuma Rei</i> is with you, and he whispers as much to you--”Relax, little miss, I have you”--and he’s starting a wildfire in your body with a single match. You hate how good he’s making you feel, hate how you’re arching into his touch and whining for him to put his hand inside your pants and make you come for him. You’re supposed to hate him, he’s that damn vampire bastard who makes your heart race and your head spin and your thoughts wander to <i>stupid</i> things like holding his hand or brushing his hair or studying with him, <i>ridiculous</i> things like what he looks like under all those clothes or how his cum tastes or how it would feel to be stretched open by him.</p>
<p>He grants your wish and slides his hand up your thigh to sneak beneath the hem of your skirt. He leisurely drags his fingers along your inner thigh until he reaches your pounding core, and then he cups your whole pussy in his hand and your hand slams back with a moan as you roll your hips into his touch because <i>finally</i> it’s here, he’s here, he’s touching you and it feels amazing. But you need more, need him to swivel his wrist so it presses against your clit, push your panties to the side and finger you already so you can be wet enough to take his cock.</p>
<p>But then his touch is gone, his hand is out from under your skirt and he’s pulling his body away from yours. He catches you by your elbows when your legs give out and helps you slide gently down the wall to rest the ground, smirking at you the whole time, but then he stands and turns away, presumably to go to the dressing room and change out of his stage clothes.</p>
<p>You’re left sitting there breathlessly, body shaking and thighs soaked. For as angry as you are, for as much you hate him, you make sure to tuck the memory of this encounter away in your mind for later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>